1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable absorbent product. Specifically, the present invention relates to a feminine guard capable of absorbing both relatively high velocity/high quantity, and relatively low velocity/low quantity insults of urine and relatively low velocity/low quantity insults of menses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A relatively large number of women are, at some point in their life, faced with the problem of urinary incontinence. The severity of the incontinence varies from individual to individual over a wide range of possibilities. For example, some individuals are only slightly incontinent such that during periods of incontinence relatively small quantities, sometimes only a few drops, of urine are eliminated. Such small quantities of urine tend to be delivered with relatively little force at a relatively low velocity. Other individuals experience a more severe form of incontinence such that during periods of incontinence relatively large quantities of urine are eliminated with a relatively large force at a relatively high velocity. The problem of female incontinence can be further complicated during menstruation. Specifically, during periods of menstruation an absorbent protective device employed by the woman must be capable of absorbing not only urine but also menses.
A wide variety of absorbent products intended to absorb either urine or menses are available. Unfortunately, these products tend to be designed to absorb urine delivered under a certain set of conditions or menses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,790 issued Apr. 23, 1974, to Kaczmarzyk, et al. is directed to a preshaped feminine napkin. The described feminine napkin has a predetermined shape dimensioned to conform well to the perineal area of a female body. The device may comprise a polymeric foam shell, which shell is filled with an absorbent such as cellulosic fibers and covered with a fluid-pervious cover. The device described by Kaczmarzyk et al. is designed and described as being particularly well suited for absorption of menstrual fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,914 issued Aug. 11, 1987, to Holtman is directed to a disposable urinary pad. The described urinary pad comprises a liquid-impermeable, substantially flexible shell containing a fibrous web superstructure substantially filling the shell, and an absorbent medium between the superstructure and the bottom of the shell. The superstructure is formed from hydrophobic fibers. The device described by Holtman is designed primarily to absorb urine. Specifically, the device is believed suited to absorb relatively large discharges of urine delivered at a relatively high velocity. Due to the presence of the hydrophobic superstructure located between the body of a user and the absorbent medium, small quantities of urine delivered at a relatively low velocity are believed to remain on the upper surface of the hydrophobic surface of the superstructure. Since menses is similarly delivered at a relatively low velocity, the device described by Holtman is not believed to be well suited for absorption of menstrual fluid.